


Full Moon (Vincent×Reader)

by KionKat



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Other, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: You get to experience your first full moon
Relationships: Vincent (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Full Moon (Vincent×Reader)

It had been a month since he had scratched you, tainted your blood with his own curse. You were beginning to hunger. And now, it was an hour until the full moon. And the change was already dawning upon you

Vincent was beside you, of course. As well as your pack member, and in a sense "mate", he was your mentor. He taught you to control your urges. Well, to the bare minimum.

You were already shaking as Vincent closes the bunker door, wincing as it sealed you off from the rest of society. You stared at the basement, it looking exactly as it had the day you woke up here. Except for the stranger, bag over her head and tied to the radiator you had been bound to at a point. The sight of her blood dripping from a wound on her arm made you salivate. Only Vincent could bring you back to reality.

"Hey, kiddo, it's almost time. You... gonna be alright?" He asked softly, a gentleness in his voice you would have never guessed would be there. You quickly turned to him, nodding.

"I'm nervous...but...excited." you tilted your head. Vincent raised an eyebrow, reaching for your head. You instinctively flinched, but he gently ruffled your hair. He then gently pinched something you hadn't noticed there before. You yowled, pulling away and rubbing your newly grown ears. Vincent chuckled, his own ears having appeared as well. And, his tail.

You looked behind you, noticing your wagging tail. You let out a happy gasp, giggling as you chased it. Vincent blushed, shaking his head. "You're a fuckin moron, you know?" He wrapped his arms around you from behind, kissing your head. He gently nibbled on one of your ears, giving you a surprising jolt. You let out a moan.

"N-no, they're sensitive!" You whined, fighting against him futilely. He ignored your request and bit harder as you gasped. He ran a hand down your chest, his calloused fingers reaching into your pants.

You could barely think as he slipped his fingers inside of you, the other hand holding you back in case you tried to run. You moaned helplessly under his strength, letting him push you onto your hands and knees. Your tail still wagged rapidly.

"You look like a bitch in heat." He growled into your ear as he tore off your pants and pushed your face into the floor. You groaned as he continued to figure you. "You want my cock, don't you?"

You simply moaned in reply, but it didn't satisfy him. He hooked his fingers inside of you, causing a soft yelp. "Yes! Yes, I need your cock so bad!" You exclaimed.

Satisfied, he chuckled. "That's a good pup. Now be a good bitch for me." He straddled your thighs, placing his cock against your hole and sliding into it. Even though he had prepped you, you couldn't help but let out a pained gasp. His size was almost too much for your body to take, but you didn't protest.

With a single thrust, his entire length throbbed inside you. You moaned. You twitched around his cock, your body begging him not to stop. He quickly began to pound into you, filling the bunker with sounds of wet thrusts and your moans, mixed with the pained moans from the victim still tied to the radiator.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" He huffed, spanking your side. You yelped as he used the same hand to grab your hair, pulling your head up. You felt drool drip down the corner of your mouth. "Who's your body belong to, huh? Who's bitch are you?"

"Yours! I'm your bitch!" You screamed, feeling yourself edging as you did. "I'm going to cum!"

"That's a good boy/girl. Cum on my cock for me." He railed into you faster, digging his nails into you.

As you let out a cry, climaxing, Vincent let out a wolfish howl, grabbing your tail and using it to guide your hips. He only took a few more thrusts before he pulled out, cumming on your ass and tail. He let out a huff, leaning his throbbing cock against you for a moment. You felt your body shake, barely able to hold yourself up.

You felt Vincent pick you up, kissing you with surprising softness. "Vincent..."

"Shit!" He growled, eyes widening as he stared at the time.

You could feel it as well. It was a warm, primal feeling that washed over you like a wave. But not warm like a blanket or warm like a fire; warm like rage, and anger. You could feel it wash over you, making you collapse to the ground. Your vision shook as you stared at your hands....claws....things. You felt Vincent next to you. "You're gonna be alright... we're in this together, kid."

You didn't remember anything after that. Only waking up, in Vincent's tight embrace, covered in blood. And it tasted sweet in your mouth.


End file.
